


Hot Coffee

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CC Jitters, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Protectiveness, Snowells Week 2018, just yeet yourself outta there and stay out, please don't run into burning buildings to save people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Things become heated during a date at Jitters.





	Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snowells Week 2018: protective, Jitters, "We're not done".

Caitlin sipped a creamy coffee while Harry took his dark.  Caitlin snuck her hand under his.  Harry’s gaze flew from his folder to her eyes, and he smiled as he clasped her hand, his firm thumb rolling over her elegant fingers.  She smiled back, both of them savoring this blissful moment, the quiet between them filled by the chatter of Jitters’ other patrons and staff.

Chatter became screams.

Jitters was aflame when Harry came to.  He couldn’t find Caitlin anywhere amongst the debris and the smoke.

“Cai—” a cough tore through his lungs. “Caitlin!”

“Harry? Harry, why didn’t you stay out there!?”

“Because you’re in here!” Harry followed the trail of melting snow to her.  She was fighting a losing battle against the flames. “Caitlin, we need to leave!”

“There’s still people in here!” she said, breathing hard with her body caked in sweat.

Harry followed her gaze.  Sure enough, there were a couple college students trapped under a beam.  The young man was trying to get his sister out from underneath it, but he wasn’t strong enough to lift it off her—not until Harry helped.

More debris collapsed in front of the main entrance, so Caitlin led them out the back, keeping the fire at bay with her powers.  They were all hacking and heaving by the time they escaped.

“Caitlin?” Harry felt her leaning on him.  She passed out from heat exhaustion. “Caitlin!”

Harry wouldn’t leave her side once he rushed her to STAR Labs.  Her vitals beeped slowly on the monitors.  Harry held her hand, closer to tears than he’d come in years, “We’re not done, Caitlin.  Don’t give up—please don’t give up!”

“...You could... act in a movie... with how dramatic you are...” she smiled, eyes too weak to open past half-lidded. “And can you stop squeezing my hand?  That’d be great.”

Harry loosened his hand from a death grip to a firm clasp.  He kissed her forehead and watched her rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
